


Fanmix: Out From the Wreckage

by Penumbren



Series: Ultimates Fanmixes [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Fanmix, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ults Steve and Tony: So different it almost hurts, so alike they can't help but be pulled together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Out From the Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/gifts).



> **Now with working download link!**

1\. "We Don't Need Another Hero" - Tina Turner

_Out of the ruins_  
Out from the wreckage  
Can't make the same mistake this time  
We are the children  
The last generation  
We are the ones they left behind  
And i wonder when we are ever gonna change it  
Living under the fear till nothing else remains 

_..._

_What do we do with our lives_  
We leave only a mark  
Will our story shine like a life  
Or end in the dark  
Give it all or nothing 

2\. "Now I'm Here" - Queen

_Here I stand (Here I stand)_  
Look around around around around around  
But you won't see me (But you won't see me) 

_Now I'm here (Now I'm here), Now I'm there (Now I'm there)_  
I'm just a ... just a new man  
Yes you made me live again, wow 

_A baby I was when you took my hand_  
And the light of the night burned bright  
The people all stared didn't understand  
But you knew my name on sight 

3\. "Bullets" - Tunng

_So sweet to lose a friend_  
You leave the church and taste  
The air in your lungs  
Old lies and fireflies  
Carve angels on your eyes  
And all is undone  
You whisper prayers into the dark  
Up to a god in whom you've never believed  
You always do  
You split the secret up six ways  
But it won't make it any easier to see  
And now we don't remember 

_We're catching bullets in our teeth_  
Its hard to do but they're so sweet  
And if they take a couple out  
We try to work things out  
We're catching bullets with our  
Heads and hearts and all the darkest parts of us  
It's strange to find such light  
In such endless night 

4\. "Breakdown" - Guns N' Roses

_Just like children hidin' in a closet_  
Can't tell what's goin' on outside  
Sometimes we're so far off the beaten track  
We'll get taken for a ride  
By a parlor trick or some words of wit  
A hidden hand up a sleeve  
To think the one you love  
Could hurt you now  
Is a little hard to believe  
But everybody darlin' sometimes  
Bites the hand that feeds 

_When I look around_  
Everybody always brings me down  
Well is it them or me  
Well I just can't see  
But there ain't no peace to found  
But if someone really cared  
Well they'd take the time to spare  
A moment to try and understand  
Another one's despair  
Remember in this game we call life  
That no one said it's fair 

5\. "Intervention" - Jakalope

_You think that_  
I'd have thicker skin  
Since you're underneath it  
But I'm paper thin 

_Prick the needle and_  
Let the ink in  
Watch it sink in  
Under my skin  
Drivin' me crazy 

_You don't know_  
What makes me tick  
I almost forgot  
That you exist 

6\. "Nail In My Coffin" - The Kills

_I am no better at this than you are_  
Unfinished business maybe, do love  
I can't change myself into you dear  
What you are to me is far too unclear 

_Quit being a nail in my coffin and I don't need another one_  
Quit being a nail in my coffin and lord knows I ain't ready yet  
Quit being a nail in my coffin and I don't need another one  
Quit being a line I'm crossing and I am never gonna get back from 

7\. "I Love You Like A Ball & Chain" - Eurythmics

_Well the sound of your voice on the telephone_  
Make me feel distressed  
Make me all alone.  
Why do I feel so incomplete?  
When you're not here I'm just obsolete.  
My bed is burnin' all through the night.  
You're the only one that can make me feel right.  
Try to lay down my sleepin' head  
But I'm tossin' and turnin' around instead.  
I love you like a ball and chain. 

8\. "Undivided" - Bon Jovi

_I found spirit, they couldn't ruin it_  
I found courage in the smoke and dust  
I found faith in the songs you silenced  
Deep down it's ringing out in each of us  
Yeah... yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 

_[Chorus:]_  
One for love  
One for truth  
One for me, one for you 

_Where we once were divided, now we stand united_  
We stand as one... undivided.  
How many hands? How many hearts?  
How many dreams been torn apart?  
Enough, enough... the time has come to rise back as 

**Download Songs + Covers: www.mediafire.com/?a871m7758kdcs73 (65mb)**

Not hotlinked to avoid tracking/deletion; please copy and paste into a new tab.


End file.
